nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Ascendance
Elemental Ascendance is the last Zombies map in the A Universe Splintered storyline. It is primarily set in Northrend, showing the players the attempt to save as many civilians as possible, stopping an assassination attempt, fighting against the forces of evil, losing friends and stopping the Aether Antagonist of the entire Time Travel Will Tell series all before Hiru Masaki activates the device and destroys all Element 115 on the planet. Elemental Ascendance is split up into major sections and isn't a survival map, it's a mixture between a standard Zombies map and a Campaign mission. It features the return of heroes such as Kirsten, the Wiki Users, The Locust Horde and the Fortune City survivors aswell as introducing new heroes such as the Great Dragonflights, the Horde and the members of the Greene Family. The Coming Storm The opening cutscene which plays on Solo (similair to Call of the Dead) was released as a trailer a week before the map was released. It is called The Coming Storm, which lead many to speculate the fate of Kirsten, the NZP Users, the new survivors from The Walking Dead aswell as Edwin Groph and Daniel Schuster. Groph and Schuster, however, never appeared in the map except at the end when the Aperture Labs were collapsing once more. Playable Characters 900bv, Dead Raiser, EternalBlaze and Magma-Man (Normally and During the "End Time") Beth and Patricia (During "The Invasion") Sylvanas Windrunner, Ebon Shadowshot, EternalBlaze and Nathanos Blightcaller (During "The Escort") Myrrah, Jir'Ko, RAAM and Skorge (During "The Battle of a Million Souls") Alexstrasza, Ysera, Nozdormu and Kalecgos (During the "Madness of Deathwing") Edward Richtofen, Takeo Masaki, Generation Human and Kevin Sherwood (During "Time Running Out") Enemies "Call of Duty" Zombies, "Dead Rising" Zombies, HellHounds, Gas Zombies, Shrieker Zombies and Napalm Zombies (Normally and during "The Invasion" and "The Battle of a Million Souls) Twilight Assassins, The Twilight Prophet, Arcurion and Asira Dawnslayer (During "The Escort") Black Dragons, Twilight Dragons and Twilight Vrykul. (During "The Battle of a Million Souls) Infinite Dragons and Murozond (During the "End Time") Daniel Smith, Gruntijackal, The cast of Apocalypse and Zombies (During "Time Running Out") Deathwing (During the "Madness of Deathwing") Overview Elemental Ascendance, by far, is the largest Zombies map to date, surpassing Shinin no meiyo by 1.3x. It is split into major sections, with multiple playable characters and multiple enemies only encountered in certain parts. As such, the article is split up into multiple sections. Each section is entered to by a cutscene to avoid glitches. Elemental Ascendance kills off the majority of the A Universe Splintered cast, including three major characters. The beginning of the match is simply surviving as normal for ten rounds in the Zombie infested wasteland, obtaining weapons etc. However after Round 10, the group returns to the Temple, and the Evacuation begins, revealing the first major casualty of the map, Kirsten. Following the cutscene, the map changes to the "End Time", in which the Users have to kill Murozond in order to allow the Dragonflights to obtain the Dragon Soul from the past. After Murozond is dead, the Aspects state that they should return to Northrend. After this, a cutscene will change the map to "The Invasion", and only Beth and Patricia are playable, whilst any other player will be in spectator mode. After showing the tragic events, a Black Dragon causes the mountain wall around the Survivor's Camp to collapse, and Zombies begin invading. Beth and Patricia have to run to the staircase, witnessing the deaths of Beth's Sister Maggie, Crystal Bailey and Rebecca Chang as almost all members of the camp are slaughtered by Zombies. A cutscene will then show the two return with Sullivan to the Temple. EternalBlaze will then offer to take them on his mission so they can be in peace and quiet. However during the mission, Blaze is killed by Zombies and is later resurrected by one of Ebon's Val'kyr. The Aspects then reveal that their mission was a success and that Thrall is being escorted to the Temple with the Dragon Soul in order to kill Deathwing when he arrives in the upcoming invasion. The game switches to "The Escort", in which Sylvanas Windrunner, Nathanos Blightcaller, Ebon Shadowshot and Blaze have to protect Thrall from Twilight Assassins, shortly followed by having to fight Arcurion, one of the last Elemental Ascendants in exsistence, Asira Dawnslayer, a twilight assassin hired to kill Thrall, and the Twilight Prophet, ruler of the Twilight's Hammer. It is during this time that the invasion begins, and dragons and Twilight's Hammer begin pouring into the area to kill the defenders. Once the mission is complete, a cutscene will show Sylvanas taking Blaze on a mission to get allies quickly. Following this, Sylvanas and Blaze return with the full might of the Locust Horde, who begin fighting the Twilight's Hammer whilst the Dragonflights fight against the Black and Twilight Dragons around the Temple. The game switches to the Original Group ("Time Running Out") in Shinin no meiyo during Hiru's Final Wish. The Daniel Smith battle must be completed in order to progress, including his Apocalypse Cast phase. Once this is done, the game returns to Northrend. The "Battle of a Million Souls" begins and the players take control of the World of Death cast to fight the Twilight's Hammer and close their portals bringing in reinforcements. It is at this point that the Black and Twilight Dragons begin to lose the battle, and Deathwing is shown being shot by the Dragon Soul. Deathwing retreats, and the Wiki Users, the Locust and Sylvanas mount on Reavers in hot pursuit, along with the Aspects. As they pass over Europe, it is revealed that the Great Tree is under constant action as the Locust Horde and the Undead Armies combat against one another for control of the Moon and that particular section of Europe. During the Reaver flight, the battle can still be seen going on and Deathwing is impaled by Locust Harpoons stationed at the ground. Once he is impaled, the group goes down to keep him in place as the Zombies and Black Dragons launch and all out attack on the position. The goal is destroy the portals coming in, while stopping the Black Dragons from blocking the two ways into the mountainous region and stopping them destroying the Harpoons. However at the end of the battle, Soridormi, mate of Nozdormu kills herself and all of the Dragons by unleashing all of her sands of time. Unfortunatley, this lets Deathwing loose and he flies away, calling for reinforcements near the Atlantic. The users reboard to pursue him once more. Along the way, Vrykul riding Twilight Dragons assault the Reavers have to be shot down before they kill the group and the Aspects. However, along the way Magma-Man's Reaver is impaled by a Harpoon and falls into the Atlantic Ocean to both of their deaths, revealing the second major casualty. The section is complete once all of the Vrykul are dead, leading the Twilight Dragons to retreat, leaving Deathwing for dead. Deathwing is shot again by the Dragon Soul, and collapses into the newly opened Maelstrom. He grips onto the island platforms around it and his rage seethes. The Users, the World of Death cast and Sylvanas land on the platforms and the players take control of the aspects, Alexstrasza, Ysera, Nozdormu and Kalecgos. Each has their own unique ability to defeat Deathwing (by breaking all of his arms on the platforms). Once an arm is broken, the pair on a platform jump to another one. Once each arm is broken, Deathwing will leap onto Ysera's platform only hanging on by his head. Deathwing then causes a massive explosion, killing RAAM, Skorge and Ebon. The entire group then unites and burns Deathwing off the platform. Thrall then shoots another shot from the Dragon Soul directly into Deathwing's open chest, obliterating him. An ending cutscene will then play, showing the group rejoicing, but Myrrah quietly sobbing over the corpse of RAAM. Sylvanas and the Users then rush over to Ebon's corpse. Three of Ebon's Val'kyr then appear, and realise that they signed a pact, and that as Ebon has died, they must take his place. The Val'kyr then channel their power into Ebon, who wakes up to see his Val'kyr die before him. Ebon states that he no longer has any powerful Val'kyr left, and he is mortal now. Sylvanas then reveals that she has lost three Val'kyr to the enemy, and now only has three left herself. The Unidentified Aether Spirit then appears, and begins churning the Maelstrom in an attempt to destroy the world in a fiery aether death which nobody could survive. Gruntijackal is then heard dying in the distance, which distracts the Spirit. Then almost instantly, Hiru's device activates, and the red wave passes through the Spirit, obliterating him and destroying most of the world. As the pink dust falls into the Maelstrom, the group just ponders what will become of the world now. Several explosions are heard going off as the Element 115 takes most of the world with it. The group looks up into the sky, and sees the seven Halo rings, which shine brightly and a loud sonic explosion is heard and the screen goes black. Trivia *Elemental Ascendance is named after the Element Ascendants who ironically only appear very rarely and aren't the focus of the map. *Elemental Ascendance is the 2000th article on the Wiki.